


as soon as the sun comes up

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Gen, How do i tag this properly, Mentioned Reginald Hargreeves, Torture, Vietnam War, i dont even know, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he ran and ran and ran, not daring to look back because he knows they are close, too close and he would die if they had found him.//prompt filled: whipping
Series: bad things happen bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	as soon as the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

> this has a graphic description of torture so please proceed with caution

  
he had to go. he had to leave, to run away. he had to run with nothing but his clothes in his back, all bloodied and he had to be fast. _never look back, never change pace, never stay on the same path_ , he can head his father's voice on his head and he almost screamed. _never breath fast, never inhale through your mouth, never swallow saliva while breathing in_ , his father drawled on, cold voice echoing inside him and tears went past his eyes

his feet were bleeding from the branches that he had stepped in yet he can only run, push his legs forward and keep his eyes forward. he can't look back, can't afford losing a second to check behind him even though he can here their steps behind him and he can only bite back sobs or else they'll knew. they would know he is still running the same forest that they are scouring and they would find him and he would never ever escape again

 _do not duck, do not lose momentum, do not lose awareness of your surrounding,_ he could still here his father going on in his head, repeating methods of escaping and he can only grit his teeth as more tears sprung past his eyes. his foot then hit a tree root and he came tumbling forward. he was going to die if he doesn't stand up and run, that's for sure

so he stood up and ran, not even looking back, he wove through trees and listened to his surrounding, breath catching in his throat whenever someone sounded nearby and he can only mutter out curses as shadows went pass him. _never go back to the direction you came from_ , his father suddenly spoke in his head and he nearly trips forward once more, hands outstretch in front of him as he struggled to run forward

 _i'm trying to escape_ , he wanted to hiss out, vision blurred by the tears in his eyes. he wanted to shout and scream away his sobs but he can't, for he fears that somebody would find him. he can't afford to get caught, can't go back from where he came from, because he doesn't know if he could still withstand another day in there

it may be hours or days since he escaped that place. it was far away from A Shau Valley, that he was sure. he was on his patrol days ago when Vietcong suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shocking him. he was outnumbered, thats for sure and he can do nothing but scream as they took him away

 _for information_ , they had explained when he had first woken up, tied up from the ceiling. his toes barely hitting the ground. _we just want to know where you would attack next,_ they demanded and he wanted to laugh even though his arms felt as if it would rip apart from his body anytime soon and tears were already forming on his eyes

 _i know nothing_ , he told them many times. the Vietcong didn't like his answer, like how Hazel and Chacha didn't like his answer too. the Vietcong are not kind, maybe even harsher than Hazel and Chacha, and he had spent days with them.

at first it was simple, just punches. nothing that he hadn't received from his siblings throughout the years. hours later the Vietcong realized he was not going to crack with just their fist and they brought out planks, all on them taking turns in hitting him hard enough that he cried out in pain. his whole body covered in dark bruises by the end 

and when he still didn't crack whips were used and he can only scream out in agony as the whips tore through his clothes and skin, making a bloody mess throughout his whole body, his back feeling as if it was sliced in a thousand pieces. and maybe it really was

he begged and cried as whips kissed his bloody back, his whole body flinching each time it came in contact with his abused skin. his whole body spasmed in pain each time the laid a hit through his back and no matter how much he asked them to stop, they never did.

  
days and nights became a blur as he was fed nothing but water as he was tortured for information he really didn't have. he spent days tied up, his hands felt more of a decorative piece to his body tha a functioning limb. he was going to die in that place. with him surrounded by his own filth and he would rot in there, along side his fallen members, all snatched up and asked for something they don't have

 _you could attempt to slip off your bounds number four_ , his father spoke to him days after he was subjected into the torture and he can only sob down a laughter. he was losing his mind. his brain was gone, that was for sure. maybe he spat it out when one of the Vietcong hit him in the head. 

_you became thin enough that your binds are lose number four._ his father snapped out and he can only sob as he continued to listen to his father give out instructions on how he could escape, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. hands trembling and his whole body shaking, he slowly heaved himself higher off the ground so he could slowly slip out of his binds

it took hours, with the Vietcong out on their own patrol, he listened to his father tell hin exactly how to escape. he cursed and sobbed and laughed in his broken voice as he tugged at his binds. when his hands slipped from his binds, he came tumbling down to the ground and he can only giggle helplessly as he looked around him

 _my name is Klaus_ , he hissed out to his father who is telling him to run, to start running away and go back to his camp. with his legs shaking, he slowly stood up and ran. he ran out, legs trembling as it took his inside the forest and he can only dig his nails deep into his palms as he changed direction, hoping that he won't meet his death on the next turn

and now, long after the sun as set and hours after he ran away from where he was being held, he was still running away. feet long exhausted and his lungs felt as if it's going to collapse yet he pushed on. his eyes scanned his surrounding. hoping that he spot something, anything to indicate that he crossed over, went back to their lane.

trees blurred besides him as he ran downhill and he can only hiss out softly as branches pierced his skin. _i want to stop_ , he told his father who is still ranting out direction in his head. _i want to rest_ , he whispered.

 _you would die if you wouldn't find your own base before sunrise number four_ , his father told him. voice cold and he wanted to cry again yet his tears were long dried out and he can only sob drily, throat closing in.

he was getting desperate. pace changing as he run faster. just wanting to go back to his friends. wanting to rest and to receive medical attention. his turns became frantic, pleas went past his dried lips as the moon shone above him

it took seventeen more turn. his feet getting caught on four more roots before he saw their base and he can only run faster and faster. he was safe, at last.

 _i still hate you,_ he told his father as he pushed aside the tarp closing in their barracks. _i still hate you so much,_ he whispered as dave saw hin and quickly ran towards

 _as do i,_ his father answered before everything turned dark.

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote this for three times and im still not happy with the result but im done, i cant rewrite this again. i spent hours on this and now you had to read this ugly piece and for that i apologize
> 
> the title is from I Took A Pill In Ibiza by Mike Posner 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
